


Taking the Next Step

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Henry takes a visit to the hospital and contemplate over his actions.





	Taking the Next Step

Henry stood outside of the room of the hospital, his back on the wall as his wife sat by their daughter’s side in the hospital bed.

And as much as he had wanted to go join Jess over at the other side, he decided not to. Who knew what would’ve happened if he did.

Thinking back to the summoning back at the studio, he never really noticed until now that his memories preceding seeing Lily in that state were hazy to say the least.

As soon as he saw his daughter’s blood onto the circle, much like his when he got stabbed by Joey, his mind quickly became undone. His logic and sanity were thrown of the window and was replaced by such intense fury, he didn’t even noticed when he had started to change.

And as shocking and horrifying as it was, it felt...great. Seeing his fellow coworkers and friends shake and tremble in fear, watching their futile attempts of escaping crumble underneath his feet.

If Lily wasn’t alive back then and there, he would’ve-

Henry shook his head, trying his best to get rid of his negative thoughts before stretching up his legs to peek into the door.

The two of them were both asleep, holding on each other as if one of them were going to disappear and never come back.

His still human heart aching in pain, he silently went inside and took out a blanket from his body pocket before placing it gently on his side.

With tears in his eyes, he kissed them both on the forehead before silently exiting out, leaving behind a note.

In the lower floor, he summoned up a stool to stand up on before picking up the telephone.

“Joey, are you there? Come over to the studio in five minutes. Oh, get some chemicals too if you have any.”

“I have a plan.”


End file.
